Diva of Destruction
by SlytherinRose
Summary: Ginny gets revenge and Voldemort is defeated. A song fic. My first actual story, so please give me constructive criticisms.


AN: So, I originally wrote this story like two years ago, but I never got the formatting right. I am now back in fandom life (different fandoms though) and discovered this cool editor thing. It wasn't that difficult to fix, so I did.

Original Author's notes: I downloaded the lyrics for this song off the internet and this story just popped into my head. Surprised me! I wasn't really fond of any of the females in the books, but for some reason I could just picture this happening. Huh looks thoughtfull I hope you like it. P.S.-Can anyone tell me how to make Italics and bolding work?

Archive: If you want it, ask. I'll gibber and faint and then probably say yes.  
Pairing: GW/TR, implied HP/SS  
Rating: I think this is 'R' I'm not sure though.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Ghost Orgy owns the song "Diva of Destruction"  
Warnings: Violence, un-betaed?  
Summary: Ginny gets revenge and Voldemort is defeated.

Now ... On with the story!

**Destructive Diva**

_You left the bitter taste that lingers in the shallow well  
Your heart holds nothing but the past_

"_Navitas malus aborgo_ 1." The energies of Severus and Harry meld together seamlessly and, while Voldemort was still laughing, it hits him in the chest and spreads until his entire body is encompassed. It flares and then goes out.

Voldemort drops to his knees, shock on his face. "What did you do?"

The two men glance at Ginny, her face is stone, but her eyes flicker telling them to get out.

_I've locked away my wrath below the burning flames of hell  
Broke down the walls that hold me back  
_  
Tom kneels in front of her. His wand lying useless at Ginny's feet. Harry and Severus's combined spell rendered Tom powerless, a muggle, with less magic than a squib. Her wand is pointed at him, the man she once loved. With the dark magic gone from his body he resembles the man he should be. More emaciated and older, but human.

_You're on the floor kneeling, shamelessly pleading,  
Waiting for the day to come when I'll know what you're feeling,_

His screams echo with her curse "_excrucio morsus_ 2" and the gleam in her eyes intensifies.

_Don't think that you can run away so fast,  
You're at the mercy of my will so don't look back._

She drops her wand and steps forward to caress his face. "Oh, Tom, you went too far. You never should have touched my family."

_Crush, Kill  
Crush, Kill, Destroy_

Stepping back she takes up her wand and a different curse is heard this time. "_Minuo ratis rumpo _3." Her wand never wavers as his screams fall silent and blood dribbles from his lips, his eyes, his ears.

_I'm your Diva of Destruction, the hands of your salvation,  
You'll be the slave to the power of my name.  
I'm your Diva of Destruction, no mercy for the weak one,  
I will devour you amidst my burning flame._

In the shadows a terrified rat scrambles from the room, his quiet noises lost in the last burbling breaths of his Master.

_Who do you think you can fool,  
It's your lies that blinded me from what was true  
You've played the final game this time with your last trick,  
I will conquer you and break you like a stick.  
_  
Voldemort's body stills and the life force tied to his mark crumples and dies.

_Crush, Kill  
Crush, Kill, Destroy  
_  
As he falls so too does she. Clutching at her arm where his mark lay, she screams, the burnning in her arm worse than Crucio. How long it went on she did not know, but when it was over the Dark Mark was gone and she had bitten through her lip.

_I'm your Diva of Destruction, the hands of your salvation,  
You'll be the slave to the power of my name._

She rises from her slump on the floor and crawls the few feet to her lovers dead body. Tugging him into her lap she kisses his slack lips and blood smears over both their mouths.

_I'm your Diva of Destruction, no mercy for the weak one,  
I will devour you amidst my burning flame._

Her lips stained with his blood, Ginny's hands tangle in Tom's bloody hair. She keens and presses his bloody face hard into the crook of her neck. Rocking back and forth she sits until his body is cold and Severus gently removes him from her arms. He helps her to stand and leads her quietly from the room.

_Diva of Destruction  
_  
The few deatheaters that escaped the mansion cower in fear as their one time Queen stalks furiously through the doors. The blood on her face and hands a testament to her merciless sacrifice.

_Diva of Destruction  
_  
Running. Runnning. Running. The soundtrack of Tom's whimpers and screams echoing through her skull. Racing away from the filth she partook of willingly, secretly. Racing towards her salvation.

_You left the bitter taste that lingers in the shallow well  
Your heart holds nothing but the past_

Breathless, Ginny arrives at the Burrow. Peaking through the window she sees her family sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. Two empty places marked where the Percy and Ron should sit. The drawn, sad faces of her remaining family are looking at plates of food that they poke at listlessly.

_I've locked away my wrath below the burning flames of hell  
Broke down the walls that hold me back._

Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping quietly through the door. Her son will have a home.

---------

_1. to remove evil energy (abrogo: to repeal, annul, remove, take away; malus peior pessimus : bad, wicked, evil; navitas : energy, get up and go)_

_2. to cause toruous biting pain. (excrucio : to torment, torture, cause great pain; morsus : a biting, bite, also, sting, pain)_

_3. to rupture blood vessels. (minuo : to draw blood, let blood, to bleed (someone); rumpo : to rupture, annull, violate. ratis : vessel ) ._

---------   
Please review? This is my first ever story and I would really like to know what needs work and what I did well whispers I'll give you ice cream pause with a cherry on top g

I know it's been ages but reviews would still be nice :-)


End file.
